


Remembrance Of (The Son's Remix)

by Izhilzha



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Episode: Trust Metric, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most important story isn't the one we think to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance Of (The Son's Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma DeMarais (EmmaDeMarais)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDeMarais/gifts).



"Do it for your son," Granger argued when he called to tell me that my traitorous ex-husband had finally gone to hell.

I don't think dragging Andrew to the funeral is going help him say goodbye. Yet here we are.

Granger reaches up to take off his sunglasses. His wrist is black with bruising. "Owie," Andrew says.

"The bad guys caught me," Granger tells Andrew. "But your dad? He saved me."

"Really?" The skepticism in his tone hurts; no kid should sound like that.

"Yeah." Granger crouches to Andrew's level, voice near breaking. "He was really brave."

My son smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble remix of Emma DeMarais' story "Remembrance of Friends Past."


End file.
